1. Field of the Invention
The present specification relates to a foldable display device, and more particularly, to a foldable display device adaptively generating an image layer according to a folded form and the foldable display device assigning an image to each layer.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
As a portable display device is disseminated, users can carry the portable display device by hands. Portability of the portable display device can be enhanced by light of weight and small size. The portable device can be manufactured by using a bendable material or in a foldable form to enhance portability. If the foldable display device is folded, a display area capable of displaying digital information decreases in size. And, the display information used to be displayed in a folded display area cannot be seen to a user anymore. Hence, it is necessary to have a technology to adaptively generate an image layer according to a folded mode of the foldable display device and to assign the digital information of the folded display area to a generated image layer.